Meet Your Worst Nightmare, ME
by Ct Chaotica
Summary: I'm the kind of person who would hide under a metal table during a thunderstorm . . . Hi, I'm Trisha Brown and this is my unbelievable mixed up life story. A Jacob Black Story. JacobxOC Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya Folks! This is my first fanfic posted up on here so work with me here.**

**This story is a Jacob Black Story and he is with my own Original Character (give it a chance please). **

**The Cullens and Bella will be present in this story and there isn't any bashing of the other characters either if you are wondering.**

**Um yeah . . . I think that's it. OH and this is unbeta'd =/ I'm sorta new here so I don't have one. I'm not really sure how getting one works out, but if you are one or know one that wants to help out PLEASE FEEL FREE :) Because I suck at proofreading . . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series or its characters. However this plot belongs to me and so does my character Trisha Brown. **

**Chapter 1: Loins, Tigers, and Bears . . . I wish**

* * *

It was currently one o' clock and there I was walking, no _skipping_ through the streets, like I didn't have a care in the world, completely CAREFREE. I had my trusty ipod on and I was lost in one of my favorite songs, although you could say almost everything on my ipod was my favorite song.

As I sang, probably off key to the last part of the song I stopped to lace up my undone shoelaces. As the song switched over to another I heard the weirdest and definitely the most terrifying growl of my life and it wasn't any dog growl either.

I raised my head up to see a figure of a man standing in front of me. Although he stood in shadows I could see his porcelain white skin, and the glimmer of his pearly white teeth.

A small gasp escaped through my parted lips as I slowly straighten from my crouched position and began to back away alarmed. Something about this man was not right, I could feel it and it made my blood run cold. The man took a step forward coming into the poorly lit light of the street lap revealing blood red thirsty eyes.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V.

A small surprised _'oh'_ left my lips as I saw a glimpse of a vision.

A teenage girl – alone – in the middle of the night. A startled breath can be heard from her as a man, _no _a vampire displays a cruel smirk before he launches forward and everything goes blank.

I blinked my eyes and came back to reality . . . I'd have to tell Carlisle about this.

* * *

Trisha's P.O.V.

I began to tremble.

The man's lips turned upwards at the corners in a wide grin that stretched across his face that bore gleams of his teeth. It took another second before I was gone, running, running like hell through the streets.

He appeared right in front of me and I almost ran into him. A low snicker left his mouth.

"Going somewhere?"

Something between a frustrated growl and another surprised gasp passed through my lips. I began to run again, turning every corner a little too quick, enough to lose my balance.

Then I heard him, he was right _beside_ me, running.

Running along with _me._

_Whispering in my ear._

It was clear that he could catch me at anytime he saw fit, but he would whether play with me instead. He wanted me to have hope; hope that I would somehow make it out of this _okay,_ alive.

That's when I started screaming and apparently that's when he decided he was done playing, I had ruined his game.

He took hold of me by my neck and slammed me into the wall, knocking the breath out of me as a sickening crack filled the empty streets as my head met contact with the wall.

He let me fall to my knees as I tried to pull myself together as best as I could. I didn't want to die here, not like this, not now. I kneeled there taking control of my breathing again as he stared down at me with a smile on his face.

He was waiting for me to run again, he wasn't done with his game and he was hoping I had learned my lesson on what not to do. The bastard was giving me a second chance, and like an idiot I took it running again.

But this time he was a bit more hostel. I heard as he snapped his jaws at me, I let out another scream before I knew what I was doing. But there was no one to here me, and he knew that.

There was no one around this part of town at night, all the shops closed early and all the bars where miles away. That's exactly why I was there; I had came here to get away. So of course no one would here me. I don't even know why I thought someone would when this man tried to stop me the first time I screamed. Was he trying to deliver me false hope? Well it had worked.

I slipped and lost my footing but managed to not hit the ground as I braced my hands out to catch myself as I got back up to run. Before I could straighten all the way up I could feel the man try and grab for my leg, he missed but only barely scratching into the flesh of my leg with what felt like a knife but was most definitely his fingernail.

"Help!" I bellowed out.

My leg was stinging and gave out completely. I closed my eyes and waiting for the impact of my killer but it never came. Instead I heard something colliding with the cement wall next to me.

My eyes shot open as I saw the man who was trying to kill me crumble to the floor and I stared openly at the dent left in the wall by his impact. I sucked in a sharp breathe among realizing I wasn't out of the woods yet. In between us was a HUGE and I'm mean huge fucking wolf!

What the hell was up with my luck today?

I stared in astonishment as they fought, eventually the wolf won. I couldn't watch as the wolf ripped the inhuman man to shreds. When my ears where met with silenced I looked through my fingers to see the wolf had turned its attention to me.

It had long almost shaggy looking fur and deep brown eyes.

It took a step towards me and I squeaked.

My leg still burned with pain and I was ready to piss my pants. It was one thing after another.

"Listen here!" I called out to the wolf loudly. "Y-you damned wolf, I'm no piggy or little red so you're wasting your time!"

It hadn't growled, that was a good thing right?

It let out a noise that sounded like a snort and if I wasn't already questioning my sanity I would have sworn up and down that it had just rolled its eyes.

I don't know when I had started to scoot myself backwards but my back hit the wall. The wolf's posture was relaxed from what I could tell . . . I don't think it wanted to hurt me.

"Please mister big bad wolf," I said helping myself up against the wall. "I'll scream and called animal control on you if you don't behave." I breathed trying to keep my head from swimming, I was getting light headed.

Then I saw it. There was a pair of tattered jean shorts wrapped around the wolf's hind leg.

"Oh god, how many people have you attacked?" I shrieked pressing myself flat against the wall.

The wolf advanced forward and I knew it was over for me. I closed my eyes again and covered my face like that would somehow help me, when for the second time that night nothing happened.

Instead I heard a weird cracking noise like bones popping into place. I hesitantly open up one of my eyes and squinted through my fingers before letting them drop to my side and letting my mouth form an O shape.

In front of me stood a very human and hot half- naked guy.

* * *

Jake's P.O.V.

I decided to shift back into my human form before I gave this girl a heart attack. She closed her eyes and braced her hands in front of her face assuming I was going to attack. I took that chance to change back. She didn't look too bright right now and would probably think the wolf ran off when I appeared. When she opened her eyes again to look at me she pointed a shaking finger at me.

"What the hell man, you just fucking turned from a wolf to a guy!" she yelled.

Apparently I hadn't given her enough credit. I pulled a pair of matches out of my jean pocket and walked over to the pile of defeated bloodsucker limbs and lit it up.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled at me.

It was irritating, why was she so loud? I'd wished she'd keep it down a little, not that anyone could hear. No one would be out here in this part of town this late. I turned towards here and she looked alarmed. I held my hands up in defense.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." I warned slowly.

"Who are you? What are you? Get away from me!" she ordered.

She tried to run and failed, she had a pretty nice gash on the back of her calf. She winced in pain remembering it was there.

I walked over to her and picked her up bridal style, she tried to worm her way out of my grip, but it was effortless.

"No, let go of me." She struggled. "I'll yell rape!"

I rolled my eyes and bonked her on the head.

"You talk too much, you need a doctor."

I looked down at her and realized she was unconscious.

"Oops."

I picked up my pace when I heard something coming from the girl. After ALL THAT her ipod was still playing.

* * *

**Okay guys that was the first chapter :) I know it was short but I'm just testing the waters right now, even though i have at least up to 8 chapters down already.**

**Give me feed back. Lemme know how you liked it. What did you think could have been better? **

**This originally wasn't going to be a comedy, but my friends think the things I make my characters say are really cheesy and funny at times. So I marked this under a comedy but that's not what I'm aiming for so it won't center around trying to make you laugh. This is a romance/drama type story. At least i want it to be in the future.**

**Fun Fact: The first song that was playing on Trisha's ipod was 'Mama' by MCR and the song that was playing at the end when Jake tralized it was still on was 'Typical' by Tickle Me Pink**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay kiddies here's chapter 2 for ya!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Are you Kidding me?

Trisha's P.O.V.

I groan as I slowly open my eyes and close them again. There was a beeping noise that was growing quit annoying by the second. I open my eyes and squint them due to the brightness of the all white room.

'I must be in a hospital.'

It had that weird vibe to it.

I try sitting up and gasp when I feel dizzy and collapse back onto the bed.

"She's awake."

I heard someone say. Then the door opens and a hand pulls back the curtains. He walks in with a smile on his face in his doctor get up and I could almost feel my blood freeze over. My whole body went numb and the heart monitor started going crazy. The doctor looked at me seeming alarmed.

"S-stay away from me! Y-you _thing,_ I _know_ what you are!"

"What are you talking about miss? Please calm down, I mean you no harm and I'm _not_ a thing, I _prefer_ human."

"What do I look like to you, stupid? I know! You look just like _him_ . . ."

"Who?" he asked.

"Like that inhuman thing that attacked me, that's what. You have the same freakishly pale skin and alluring charm that he had!"

I saw the doctors eyes go wide for a second before going back to normal. I was on to him and he knew it.

"Now miss, please just calm down. You hit your head pretty hard you've been unconscious for almost two days now."

"NURSE!" I started to yell.

I look aimlessly for the little button to buzz her in. Then I heard a somewhat familiar voice.

"What's going on in here?"

Then the guy from yesterday walks into my room.

"Ugh, not you too! NURSE!"

"What? Carlisle what's wrong with her?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm not sure, but I believe she's frightened of me." He admitted sheepishly.

WAIT. Did he actually sound a little hurt to me? Maybe I was out of it, or I really did hurt his feelings. I bit my lip, I hadn't really meant to offend him or anything . . . I mean I guess he was just doing his job after all.

"Um-" "I stopped thinking of what to say.

They seemed to have noticed me struggling to find words and stopped what they were doing to give me their attention. Although I didn't want to hurt the man's feelings, I was sure something was up with him and I wasn't going to let my guard down until I knew I was okay.

"There's something different, but I know you're like him. Just not in the same ways . . . your eyes, they seem warmer, more open. I don't feel the need to run away as much."

The guy from yesterday looked from me to the doctor. Who was he anyway and why was he still here?

"Hey tall, tan, and handsome." I called getting his attention fully. "What's your name?"

"It's Jacob, Jacob Black." He answered awkwardly like he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh, cool! Black I'm Brown, Trisha Brown" I said happily.

He just arched an eyebrow at me.

"Excuse me for asking miss, but we couldn't find much of a record on you. How long have you been in Forks? Do you have a legal guardian?"

"No!" I answered a bit too quickly. I turned away from them not wanting them to look me in the eyes. "I mean . . . no, they died when I was younger."

"I'm sorry to hear that, where have you been staying? Do you have someone looking after you?"

"No, I've been on my own. Is that a problem?"

"We ran test and found nothing seriously wrong. You have a mild concussion and we stitched up that scratch on the back of your leg. We were going to release you as soon as we got a signature, but you don't seem to have a place to go to, or anyone to sign."

"Does that mean I have to stay here? I can't pay for this!"

"Don't worry, I've got this taken care of, but I can't just let you go back out to wonder the streets." The doctor said turning to face Jacob.

I also looked.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I can't!" he all but yelled.

"Jacob please, she has nowhere to go."

"So let her stay with you!"

"You know why I can't." he pleaded.

He took one quick look at me.

"Ugh, fine."

* * *

**Okay hope you enjoyed yourself. LOL I know I did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okayy. here is part three for ya! **

**Did i ever do a disclaimer for this? I don't own Twilight there. But Trisha is mine ;)**

**Man oh man Trisha's gonna be living with Jacob, THAT should be interesting . . . lol**

**okay okay I'm done here's Chapter 3: Going With The Flow~**

* * *

I changed back into my normal clothes and followed Jacob outside of the hospital. Carlisle seemed to trust him and if he was looking for my well being, I'd guess I'd have to trust Jacob too.

We walk to the side where the parking lot was and I stopped.

"Wait, you want me to get on _that_ and with _you_ too?" I asked sarcastically.

"Would you prefer to walk to my house then? Oh wait that's right, you don't know where it is or have a choice do you?"

"Hey what's stuck up your ass? Don't get all pissy on me." I hissed.

"Oh so you can make smart ass remarks but I can't?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

I heard him sigh as he turned his back on me and I could bet he was rolling his eyes. It made me smirk. He turned towards me and handed me his helmet.

"What are you going to wear?" I asked.

"I didn't think to bring two, because I hadn't planned on bringing anyone back." He muttered darkly.

He sounded really bitter now and I kinda felt bad for starting off on the wrong foot. So it was up to me to make the first move to fixing it. Besides the last thing I need was to piss of the guy who was welcoming me into his house with his family. I wondered how mad he'd get if I just took what I needed and took off after.

"Hey." I said getting his attention.

He just grunted in response as he got onto the bike.

"I speak sarcasm like it's a second language; I hardly meant anything by it."

I followed him onto the bike and put the helmet on as he started the bike up. I wrapped my arms loosely around him at first but tightened them in less then a second when we started to move praying to god I didn't go flying off. Before I knew it we were speeding away from the hospital. I closed my eyes for the most part. After a good little ride he began to slow down.

We turned onto a different road that was dirt then pulled behind a house. He killed the engine and removed the keys while I took off his helmet and gladly jumped off the bike.

"You okay? You look a little dizzy."

"Fine." I muttered trying to stop him from spinning in my head.

He rolled his bike into the garage and then came back out. I followed him through the front door and wondered who in his family needed a ramp for a wheelchair. He walked into the house and turned on some lights before throwing his keys on the table and turning to face me.

"I guess you can make yourself comfortable." He stated leaning against the back of the couch.

"Where is everybody? Where's your family?"

"My dad isn't here, he went to stay with a friend for the weekend to go fishing."

"You still live with your dad?" I asked skeptical.

"Yeah, what did you think?" he shot back.

"Well aren't you a little too old to be staying with your old man? I mean most guys move out by the time they're eighteen . . . " I stated.

Then he snorted.

"What's so funny? It's true."

"How old do you think I am?"

"Surely over eighteen." I deadpanned.

"Well hate to burst your bubble but I'm only sixteen."

"Yeah and I'm Chewbacca."

"Aha, real funny, but I'm serious."

"Okaaay, so where am I crashing?" I said changing the subject.

"You'll take my room, I'll sleep here on the couch."

"Okay next question, do you have something I can sleep in for the night? I kinda don't have any clothes, if it weren't already too obvious." I said.

"Um, yeah. I'll have Alice take you shopping tomorrow."

"Who?"

"A friend."

"I don't have any money." I said crossing my arms.

"She'll take care of it."

"Oh okay, so what is she like loaded or you mean like five finger discount?"

"She has the money alright?"

"Okay, okay." I say walking down the small hall.

"Can I take a shower?"

"Go ahead, lemme get you some clothes to sleep in."

Jacob came back with a over sized white tee and old pair of pajama pants.

"Gee, thanks."

He got on the phone and I closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower. I waited for the water to adjust and tested it with my fingers before stripping down and getting in. It was so relaxing, I let out a sigh and reach for the shower gel.

"Axe?" I questioned.

Well at least it wasn't tag.

"Hey Jacob! Do you have any girlie shower gel? I'd rather not smell like you."

"Look in the cabinet." He hollered at me.

Alice's P.O.V.

I skipped myself downstairs to answer the phone, Carlisle had something to tell me. When I answered it he was already talking.

"Alice do you remember telling me about a girl being attacked by an unknown vampire? Today I had a patient who seemed to be that girl, apparently Jacob saved her life. She seemed a little shaken up by me though, I think she may have saw a connection between the vampire who attacked her and me." Carlisle exclaimed.

"You think she knows?" I astonished.

"Maybe, I'm not quit sure. I think she believes I'm just inhuman right now , but I think I can convince her otherwise after time." He breathed into the phone.

"So she didn't make the connection all the way through, she doesn't know you're a vampire, that's good."

"Yes, she's staying with Jacob momentarily, she has no place to go."

Then there was a click on the phone.

"Hold on Carlisle, my other line." I inform him before clicking over.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alice it's Jacob."

"Jacob, you have the girl right?"

"Yeah, Carlisle told you?"

"Yes, he did. How is she?"

"Fine, a little annoying but fine. I was wondering if you could take her to get some new clothes. She'll be staying with me for a while and she doesn't have any."

"Of course, that would be great!"

"Great I have to go now. Thanks a lot."

I click back over to Carlisle.

"I'll see if you can meet her later."

"No need, I'm taking her shopping tomorrow for some new clothes." I said all chipper.

"Of course then, I'll see you when I get home, bye."

I hung up the phone and made my way back upstairs. Tomorrow would be fun.

* * *

**:D Hope you enjoyed.**

**Comment/rate/review!**

**the next two chapter where really fun for me to write I hope you guys think so too**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really enjoyed this chapter :) I hope you do too. Tell your friends .**

**Lol so I didn't really realize until now but, Trisha's and Jacob's relationship isn't all that great right now :o well I think that'll change after this chapter. . . lol did I make trisha too bitchy?**

**Okay sorry if there was a lot of mistakes in this one, I typed this one on the road (was in the car for two damn hours) and now the lightinf is bad and I can barely see what Im typing!**

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke up all groggy and irritated as usual. I was never a morning person, but Jacob had promised this Alice chick I'd be ready by eleven. I got up and stretched listening as my bones popped while taking in my surroundings.

I wonder how Jacob fit on his bed, somebody my size wouldn't have a problem but Jacob was over six feet. I looked at the discarded pajama pants he had given to me on the floor, those things couldn't fit me no matter how many times I rolled them up and rubber banded them. In the end I gave up and just slept in the tee shirt he had given me, it was big enough to wear without showing off too much skin.

I opened the door and headed to the bathroom to freshen up as much as possible, I mean I could only do so much considering I was putting on the same clothes. I walked into the bathroom and began to examine myself in the mirror. I stretched on my tippy toes and slightly turn one way looking at myself from all angles while raising my arms up over my head.

I was hardly conceited, but sometimes I had to really look at myself to make sure it was really still me there staring back through the mirror. I guess you could say I was weird like that.

I heard rings getting pushed back and then I could see a hand reached out of the shower to grab a towel in the mirror. I let out a scream that was more of a squeal and whipped around.

Jacob's hand pulled back the curtains completely and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hey Trisha what the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

But I couldn't even begin to react to his question as I looked mesmerized at his half naked body glistening from the water on his body. I felt my jaw drop slightly open. He drew up one eyebrow and gave me a cocky look, upon seeing that look on his face I snapped out of my dazed and turned my head in denial.

"What, you like what you see or something?" he asked in a smug tone.

What an asshole.

"What the hell man! You almost gave me a heart attack you ass!"

"You mean before or after you saw me? Besides excuse me, but _you_ walked in on _me _taking a shower. How are you the victim here?"

"Hey I didn't know you where in here you dumbass" I almost spat at him.

"Hey do you really wanna be talking to me that way? The one who is providing a roof over your head so you can be safe and warm?"

"Ugh, NOT EVEN man! Don't try and feed me that bull crap."

I turned back to face him ignoring the fact that he was only in a towel still wet from his shower and glared at him. Jacob just kept quiet while letting his eyes roam over my frame for a brief second before making eye contact with me again.

Although the shirt didn't expose anything it did stop above my knees. I grew very uncomfortable realizing how I must have looked to Jacob only wearing _his_ tee shirt, one wrong move and I'd flashing more than just the skin on my legs.

I wasn't a klutz but I did have rotten luck. Then something clicked in my brain. That bastard was watching me while I was in the mirror, anger boiled up inside of me, I could just cream. I le

t my hand fly up to strike him across the face, when he caught it.

"I don't think you want to do that." He whispered.

I gasped at how warm his skin was on mine. How could I have missed that before? I tried to yank my hand away and out of his grip and was shocked when didn't even budge. I might as well have been trying to retch my hand out of a statue's grip.

I placed my free hand on his chest and pulled again, when he realized I was trying to get my hand free he let go sending me stumbling backwards. I caught myself on the door frame of the bathroom before straighten myself up and stalking off to his room and slamming the door shut.

Not even ten seconds later Jacob was knocking on the door.

"I need to get my clothes." He stated.

I ignored him locking the door and changed my clothes first. Five mintues later I opened the door and walked right past him. I was about to sit down when there was a knock at the door. I opened up the door and leaned against the door frame crossing my arms. It was a boy around my age, taller than me but not as tall as Jacob.

"Uh, is Jacob home?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, and who are you?" I asked as if it were my own house.

"Um, I'm Quil . . . is this a bad time?"

I was about to answer when Jacob came pushing me out of the way.

"No, Quil come in." he gestured.

"I thought we were leaving?" I insisted.

"So . . ." Quil began. "Who's this Jacob?"

I stayed quiet seeing what Jacob was going to say.

"Uh, this is Trisha and she's Bella's friennd."

Now we both looked skeptical, thinking the same question.

"So why am I _here_?"

"Not helping." He hissed at me.

"Sorry, didn't know I was supposed to be a secret."

"Quil, Trisha and I were just leaving, so can we talk later?"

"Sure thing, talk to ya later man." Quil said leaving.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V.

"Where are they? It's already twelve." I pouted.

"Don't worry too much, they probably just woke up late." Jasper whispered into my ear.

Then as if on cue I could hear Jacob's bike.

"Finally!" I said jumping up.

I go to open the door and look as a girl staggers off of Jacob's bike and wasn't too surprised when it was the girl from my vision.

"Jacob you drive extremely too careless, even for me!" she yelled throwing the helmet at him.

I heard as Emmett snickered somewhere from behind me. They made their way up the driveway and then the girl locks gaze with me stopping dead in her tracks. I guess I was hoping for too much when I thought she wouldn't flip. She turned sharply to Jacob and hissed at him.

"What the hell is this? I thought you were taking me to your friend's house Alice! Is this some kind of sick joke? I thought I made myself clear" she hissed again.

Then she gasped.

" Oh my gosh, this was all part of some plan of yours wasn't it? This is a set up!" she said backing away from him.

"Why didn't you just let that crazy thing get me then? What, do you just prefer to stop random demon people from attack people like me, just so you can feed them to your friends?" she accused.

Boy did she have an imagination on her.

"Trisha calm demon, there's nothing wrong with Alice and she's right behind you so stop acting rude."

She turned around alarmed.

"Hi there, I'm Alice, nice to meet you."

She looked at me suspiciously.

"Hey . . . I'm Trisha."

"Nice to meet you! I hope you warm up to me soon and I hope you like shopping!" I say in a chipper voice trying to make her feel at ease.

"Oh, absolutely. You beat." She said through her teeth just as fake as I had.

I heard as Bella and Edward arrived at the back of the house.

_Edward could I possibly borrow Bella for a few hours?_

"Please come in, Bella will be joining us shortly." I said stepping aside for them to come in.

Jacob walked in first and then Trisha followed rather stiffly. As they sat down on the white leather couch Bella came down the stairs.

* * *

Trisha's P.O.V.

"Bella." Alice sang.

I turned around to see a normal girl walking down the stairs, well I mean as normal as it was going to get.

"Bella, this is Trisha. She'll be coming with us on our little shopping trip."

"Hi, I'm Bella, nice to meet you Trisha."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." I said eyeing her warily.

Didn't she notice that something was completely off here?

"Bella can I speak to you for a second?"

My question kind of took her off guard but she accepted. i walked over to the front door that had never been closed and turn my back on everyone else.

"Um, Bella I don't mean to sound rude but, isn't something a little off here . . . maybe a LOT off?" I asked in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"This girl, Alice right? Is she related to Dr. Carlisle?"

Yes why?"

"_Don't you see the similarities?_ Their freakishly pale skin, haunting eyes, and alluring aura? Somethings wrong here . . . do you live here? Why were you upstairs?" I asked turning around only to jump.

There was more of them now, a _whole_ family.

I thought I was gonna have a panic attack.

"You know what Jacob I don't really need new clothes, besides I just remembered I have a friend who lives around here . . . I think I'll just stay with her instead."

"You do, do you?" he asked getting up.

"Yes, I do! Her name is Rachael . . . Palmer, so I guess I'll be seeing you around . . . or not." I said makind a break out the door.

"Trisha wait!" I heard Jacob yell behind me.

"No thank you!" I said speeding up.

"Wait, I said listen to me for a second." Jacob muttered while grabbind me by my forearm bringing me to a mad halt.

What the hell was with everyone catching me? Did I really run that slow or did everyone run track around here?

"Hey, hey did we not just go through this, this morning? Let go of me!"

"Promise me you won't run away."

"I promise, now let go."

He let go and I picked up a handful of earth and chucked it at him.

"Crazy loser, like I'd really listen to you and your vampire friends!" I yelled.

Everyone paused for a moment and that's when I realized what I had just said.

HOLY SHIT.

"Wait, it's not what you think!" said one of the guys.

He had the same pale skin, golden eyes, and bronzed colored hair. he extended his arm towards me. "It's not what you think." he said calmly.

"Oh it isn't is it?" I said backing away.

Did I really look that stupid?

"Listen I know you don't trust us, but you've got it all wrong." he insisted.

"He's right Trisha, listen to him." Bella added.

Okay so they already gotten to her, she was obviously under their charm or something.

"I knew something was up . . . but _vampires, _really?" I said still backing up slowly.

Then I tripped over a large rock falling backwards. As I went down flashes of the night Jacob saved me flew through my mind. I gasped as I hit the ground and looked at Edward. His eyes were just as wide as mine, like he had just realized something just as big. His eyes flickered to Jacob's and then back to mine and then something _clicked._

I let out a terrified shriek. What the hell was really going on here?

"What? What is it?" Jacob asked urgently.

I was having a hard time finding my voice.

Edward looked at Jacob.

"She remembers . . . no she _knows."_

_"_What?" Jacob asked still not understanding.

"That- that you're a fucking werewolf that's what! What the fuck is this shit? Teen wolf meets Lost boys?" I blabbered out.

The huge one let out a booming laugh that made me jump.

"Emmett cut it out." a girl's voice hissed at him.

I couldn't tell anymore, everything was getting blurry.

"Trisha honey, we just want to help you that's all." Carlisle voice said breaking through the cloudiness.

Why could I tell his voice from everyone else?

"No - no you guys just want to do what that other vampire couldn't. What are you going to do, split med? I doubt that'll work . . . is this because I'm a lowlife no body that no one would look for? Oh god, I think I'm about to throw up."

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Okay hope you enjoyed as much as I did :3 Things shall only get interesting from here on . . . now that the cat's out of the bag lol YAY!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, I actually managed to fit in time to do chapter 5! SCORE**

**Man classes start tomorrow T_T; I'll try and update at least once a week though :) **

**Here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy it more than I did, LOL**

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up in a cold sweat. Whose room was I in? I crawled my way out of bed and lightly made my way to the door to crack it open. I took one deep breathe before lightly skipping by way across the hallway to the next room, which was the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror before turning on the tap and splashing cold water onto my face. I looked a mess, like I'd see a ghost . . . or in my case a coven of vampires and a werewolf.

I made my way downstairs hoping no one would be in the front room so I could just make a break for the door again. As I got closer I let out the breath I was holding, they were all in the damn living room.

Jacob was the first to look up at me and I stiffened.

"Trisha ." he whispered before standing.

Upon Jacob making the first move, everyone turned their attention towards me. I cringed back into the wall.

"Aw, c'mon Trisha, if we wanted to hurt you we would have done it by now. Besides I don't even eat humans, and they prefer animals."

"Gee thanks, that makes me feel a lot better." I said drily.

Jacob walked slowly over to me before placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Still scared?"

"What do you think Sherlock?"

"You can't be too afraid, you didn't try to run this time." Jacob pointed out.

Was he stupid or something? There was no way I'd be able to out run any of them, I got that now.

"Yeah . . . you mean not yet. I guess I'm not too tasty after all, thank god." I said lamely attempting to lighten the mood for myself.

Jacob let out a low chuckle that sent chills running up and down my spine. I took a deep breathe and waited. Things were going to have to work out, it's not like I could just ignore this and act like it never happened.

"So what do I have to do to stay on you guys good side?" I asked as casually as I could manage.

The large one known as Emmett let out a small chuckle of his own.

"Nothing because we don't want to hurt you, but for starters could you please go try on the clothes Alice bought for you?"

"Fine." I mumbled going back up the stairs.

For some odd reason I felt oddly relaxed as I made my way back up the stairs, like I could suddenly trust them. I grunted to myself, they probably put some kind of charm on me.

Walking back into the room I was shocked to see the pretty nice size of clothes left for me on the chair. How could I have missed that on the way out? I rummaged through the clothes until I pulled out something that wasn't too flashy.

Not feeling comfortable enough to ask for a shower I quickly changed into my new clothes and laced up my chucks again before going back downstairs. I glanced at the clock and it read 4p.m.

I was suddenly really happy.

"Are you hungry, dear?" asked the one named Esme.

I think her and Dr. Carlisle were lovers.

"Uh, not trying to be rude but don't you guys just drink like blood?"

Emmett snorted.

"I'm sorry but is that all you can do? Is just laugh at everything I say or do? You could at least share what's so funny with everyone else!" I stated highly annoyed with his attics.

"Wow, you've got some guts there. I'll give you that." He said still chuckling.

"Great I get guts, but totally ignored in my request." I said rolling my eyes as I followed Esme into the kitchen with Jacob close behind.

"I like her." I heard him whisper to the blonde.

"Hope you don't mean for dinner!" I called back to him.

He started laughing again, probably thought I was priceless.

"What would you like?" Esme asked sweetly.

"I guess a sandwich is fine."

She nodded and turned to Jacob.

"How about you Jake, are you hungry too?" she asked.

"Sure, yeah. A sandwich is fine with me too." He answered.

"Good, it'll be ready in no longer than ten minutes." She replied.

"Hey Trisha, come with me. I'm going to take you outside to the back."

He said grabbing my hand and pulling me along. He stopped by some rocks and motioned for me to sit with him.

I did as he wanted and waited for him to say whatever he wanted to say to me.

He let out a sigh before beginning.

"Trisha are you gonna be okay?"

"Well as fine as I can be after discovering a secret like this." I said hunching my shoulders.

"If you would just give us a chance to–"

"Don't worry so much, I'm sitting here aren't I?" I asked lightly.

Before he could respond Esme's voice broke through.

"Foods ready!"

_That was some speed she had there._

"Be right back." He said with a smile and a small wink of his eye.

I blinked as he ran off. Did that really just happen? When he came back, he wasn't alone. Apparently everyone wanted some fresh air.

"What did everyone come to observe the newcomer?" I asked in a teasing voice.

Jacob sat back down next to me and handed me a plate.

"Shoot, I forgot drinks." He muttered.

"Jacob heads up."

Jacob looked up right in time to catch two sodas from Edward. He handed one to me and I placed it down next to me.

"So tell us about yourself." Edward pressed.

"What do you want to know? I've been on this place called earth for almost eighteen years now, been on my own for a while now. My favorite color is hot pink, I don't like taking long walks on the beach, and I've been known to be a handful at times."

"Even for a vampire?" Emmett asked amused.

"I guess you'll have to wait and find out." I smirked.

"What about you guys anything I should know? Any surprises?"

"You mean like _besides_ being a vampire?" Alice asked knowingly.

"Well, ha. Ha. When you say it like that. I've got a few questions if you don't mind."

"Ask away."

"Why aren't you guys like burning, its light out?"

"Well," Carlisle began, being the first one to speak this time. "We don't actually burn in the sun . . . that's just a myth. Nor do we sleep in coffins, turn into bats, or any of the other things you may have heard."

"Okay, but you _do_ drink blood?"

"Only animal, think of it as _going organic_."

"Ri~ght, so no coffins, crosses are out and garlic is a no go?"

"Exactly."

Well that is really surprising . . . I considered. Of course most of the myths had to be bogus, but if the sun didn't kill them then what the hell did?

"It's pretty difficult, we're kinda indestructible, but it can be done." Edward answered nonchalant.

"How?"

"I wouldn't worry about it–"

"Holy shit you read my thoughts?"

"Did I?" he smirked.

"Uh, guys? When I asked if there's any surprises I should know about_, this_ kindof counts as one."

"Oh well than I guess you should know that we aren't really related." Emmett said smiling broadly.

"Thank you Emmett." I said in a falsely sweet tone.

"Oh and that Alice can see the future and Jasper can swing human emotion."

I felt my eyes pop out of my head and roll on the ground.

"So you guys are a _pretend_ family." I asked trying to get over the fact that I was in the presence of_ supernatural_, supernatural vampires.

"Well we all consider each other family, but–"

"Who's dating who?" I asked cutting off Edward.

"Well Esme is dating Carl–"

"Not funny Emmett." I retorted.

"Okay, okay." Emmett said between his fits of laughter. "Rose here is my babe." He said hugging her with one arm as she smiled back at him while rolling her eyes.

"And Jasper is my significant other!" Alice chimed.

"So I guess that means you're with Edward, right Bella?"

Edward and Bella both smiled and took hold of each others hand.

It was cute. I was about to ask another question when Edward cut me off.

"_Don't." _he said lightly still smiling, but I could see the strain in his eyes.

"Don't what Edward?" Bella asked.

"It was nothing?" I said laughing nervously.

If Edward didn't want to bring up turning Bella then I wouldn't press.

We must have talked for hours because before I knew it the sun had gone down. I said bye to Bella and whispered my goodbyes to everyone else, getting a kick out of their supersonic hearing abilities.

I put my helmet on and held on to Jacob as we drove off. So many things kept swirling in my mind. I mean I was hanging out with a group of vampires and living with a werewolf for peep sakes! My curiosity and imagination were getting the best of me, overruling my common sense. I always was a weird one.

* * *

**Good grief -_- I really didn't have an easy time righting this chapter. IDK it didn't flow to me, sorry bout that ^^; **

**Next chapter will be good, promise~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woah! So its been WAAAY TOO LONG . I'M SO SORRY! **

**Im a horrible person. Im lazy and the biggest procrastinator ever. My computer got mess up for like a month and then after that I didnt feel like updating. Its like I lost my motivation . i have like killer mood swings! Im totally sorry. Guess what? Its summer now! I'm gotta bring this story back to life! :O or ima try . . . anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 6

When we made it to Jacob's house the lights were already on. I got off the bike and waited for Jacob while he rolled the bike into the back, then we made our way to the front door. Jacob stopped and turned to face me.

"My dad Billy must have finally made it home, so don't freak out on him. I don't want him getting mad so act cool – oh and he's not a wolf, just so you know. Okay?"

"I gotcha." I replied a little wide-eye.

I wonder what his pops was like.

Jacob turned to open the door when someone from the other side opened it first.

"Paul?" Jacob asked shocked. "What are you doing?"

"What am _I_ doing? What are_ you_ doing telling people our secret?"

"Paul I didn't _just tell_ her our secret because I wanted to, she _already_ knew."

"What do I look like, stupid? Jake were you even trying to think at all?"

"Paul why the hell are you in my house anyway?"

"To check on you, Quil told me about_ her_ and I came to see for myself."

"See what for yourself?" Jake asked.

"To see if you were really going out with some girl. What, did she let you go all the way if you spilled the beans about our secret?" he asked disgusted.

"_Excuse me?"_ I said butting in.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're not that kind of girl right?" Paul said in a falsely sweet tone. "Lemme guess you just su–"

"What the hell do I look like to you, you asshole." I went off.

" Jacob didn't do anything wrong here, by confirming something I already knew as he already said. Besides how are you going to start shit in his house? You seriously need to get your head out of your ass because you are so not running anything here!" I huffed.

I looked up at him seeing if he had gotten my point and noticed he was shaking. A jolt went through my body before Paul took a step towards me.

"You think you have the right to know our business?" he gritted out.

I took a step back as I heard Jacob curse under his breath.

"Trisha move." He shouted pushing me out of the way.

In that moment both Jacob and Paul exploded into two HUGE wolves.

"Holy mother of shit!" I yelled almost falling backwards.

Jacob was larger and was blocking Paul from me. Paul launched himself forward and Jacob blocked him sending him to the ground. Paul took a bite at Jacob and managed to push him out of the way.

I stood frozen in fear and excitement. He went to pounce at me when Jacob caught him by the tail. My reflects kicked in and I darted to the house locking the door behind me. I closed the blinds and then peaked through them.

Jacob took a chunk at Paul's side and Paul let out a howl of pain. Jacob let out a vicious growl before Paul ran off. Then Jacob turned towards the house and clawed at the door.

He couldn't honestly think for a second I'd let him in while he was still a wolf did he?

"Change back!" I yelled through the door.

I heard him growl and a few seconds later he was banging on the door.

"Let me in! And close your eyes!"

"A please would be nice."

"I just saved your ass, now open up and don't look okay?"

I rolled my eyes and swung the door open revealing a very _nude_ Jacob in all of his glory.

I felt my gaze wonder down a bit and I'm pretty sure my eyes widen.

"_Ay caramba."_

That was the last thing I said before my cheeks grew very warm and I completely blacked out.

When I woke up I heard two unfamiliar voices. One male, and one female accompanied by Jacob's voice. The girl and Jacob were bickering back and forth, while the other male voice tried to calm them down.

"I can't believe _you told our secret_ to a girl you barely even know! Did you imprint on her?" the female voice hissed.

"Jake you imprinted on her?" the male voice asked shocked.

"Shut up Seth, I never said that." Jacob whispered back.

"But you told her. Why else would you tell?" the girl asked still furious.

"She saw me change, I was saving her–"

The girl cut him off.

"Jake don't play dumb, you know damn well–"

She stopped.

"Did you hear that?"

I fidgeted.

"Maybe she's awake." Said the male.

"Leah try not to be such a pain in the ass like Paul, she's already scared." Jacob hissed.

I opened the door and stepped out. I walked in to the front and paused.

"Trisha." Jacob started.

I looked at the girl confirmed as Leah, she had a bitchy look on her face, and the boy known as Seth. He was younger and had the look of excitement in his eyes.

Jacob moved towards me.

"Care to tell me what's going on in here?" I asked casually.

Jacob put his hand on my shoulder. I tensed up remembering his totally nude body from earlier, and I had to catch my breath.

"Good God." I breathed while fanning myself.

"Hey get your mind out of the gutter!" he yelled.

"Why? Yours is probably always there." I mumbled back.

"You both make me sick." Leah said.

"Then why don't you both get out of here!" he yelled.

"Jacob what does _imprint_ mean?" I asked.

"Uh . . . what?"

"You mean you told her you were a wolf but not what imprinting is or the fact that you've imprinted on her? That's real rich, Jake!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, but what is your _problem?" _I asked Leah.

She turned her attention towards me.

"You are. You're not even from around here and he's gone an imprinted on you! Where are you from anyway? You should think about going back there little girl."

"Excuse me for not being the right person for you, but don't worry about where I come from okay? I got mine."

"Really, is that why you're free loading off of him?" she asked jerking her head in Jacob's direction.

"Leah. Get. Outta. Here." Jacob growled.

"Fine whatever Jake, come on Seth we're leaving." She said.

Bye Jake, Trisha."

Jacob closed the door on their way out.

Jake took a couple of minutes to compose himself with some deep breathes before he turned his attention back to me.

"Now." Jacob said turning towards me.

"What?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"How much did you actually see when you opened the door?" he asked.

"More than you saw this morning when I was in the bathroom." I stated smugly.

Jacob was about to say something when it looked like it got caught in his throat.

"But trust me, you have _nothing_ to worry about." I said with a small childish wink.

I walked off to his room thinking the wink was a bit much. I pulped down on the bed and sighed. Man did Jacob have a rad body . . . no! I can't think that way about a werewolf! That's just crazy, then again Bella did fall for a bloodsucking vampire . . . I wonder if Jacob gets fleas. I was interrupted by my stomach growling.

"Munchies."

I got up to find Jacob on the couch trying to calm his nerves watching sports. Gawd, he looked more shaken up than me thanks to our unexpected guess. He sat there taking up the dang near the whole damn couch.

"Jacob I've got the munchies, do you have any snacks?"

It took him a minute to answer as he began to really focus on the television.

"Look in the cabinet over the fridge." He mumbled concentrating on the game.

I walked over to the refrigerator and looked up.

"Uh, Jacob . . . I don't think I can reach that high."

"Did you even try?" he muttered still not turning around.

"Duh." I said rolling my eyes.

Men and their sports.

"Please Jacob! I'm hungry." I whined.

Jacob sighed heavily before getting up off the couch and walking towards me in the kitchen.

"Thank~you!" I sang satisfied with myself, for getting him to move.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What do you have?" I asked leaning against the fridge.

He reached up to the cabinet and I ducked from underneath him and eatched as he shuffled things around naming stuff off.

"Doritos, chips ahoy, kettle corn, starburst, hostess cupcakes."

"Cupcakes!" I squealed excitedly.

"How many?"

I gave him a weird look before thinking about and answering two.

He grabbed the whole box down and closed the cabinet, handing me two and dumping the remaining two out as well. I ran back to the couch he was sitting on with my snacks and made myself comfy.

"Hey." He muttered as he looked down at me sitting in his spot.

"There's still room." I said moving over as much as possible without exactly leaving the couch.

He sighed in defeat and took a seat. Was that all he could do? Was sigh? For a werewolf he was pretty damn boring. I sat there staring at him waiting for him to notice me, when he did he asked what I was doing while looking out the corner of his eyes and I mouthed out bored.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I dunno, entertain me." I suggested.

"Your not really helping." He replied.

I gave up and decided to open my cupcake. I broke a piece off and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Mmm, yummy." I said savoring the taste.

"That good?" Jacob asked with a small quirk of his lips.

"_Fantastic."_ I sighed stuffing the rest in my mouth and licking the filling off my fingers and corner of my mouth.

I looked out the corner of my eyes to see Jacob sneaking a peek at me while I ate my cupcakes. I grinned to myself knowing he had his mind in the gutter. I made sure to give him something to look at as I opened my other cupcake and ate it seductively.

"_YUM."_I moan as I pop the last piece into my mouth.

When I was done I turned my attention towards Jacob.

"_Something wrong Jake?"_ I teased.

Jacob swallowed hard. "No."

I snickered to myself before getting up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To bed, see you tomorrow." I said giving him a playful wink.

As I left the room I felt some how different . . . that was the first time I had called Jacob, Jake. As I got to Jacob's room I head a loud sigh come from the living room followed by something that sound akin to Christ. It sure was fun messing with Jacob, I'd have to make a mental note of that for later.

* * *

Okayy . . . i didnt proofread this chapter. Sorry for Mistakes! I gotta go and try and revive my Sasunaru story now . gawd give me strength!

Bye for now~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Okay so there was some confusion last chapter that'll probably be carried over to this chapter if you skip this and go straight to the story.

Anyway I just wanna clear up NO Jake didn't imprint on Trisha. Sorry ): I didn't want him too because thats no fun, then he's just like her and that would be it. I like the relationship they have together in my story :O

I'm new to letting people read my stuff so I'll have to learn to not make it so confusing next time and make it clear. nothing worst than being ambiguous when you arent trying to be .

Okay onwards to the story!

* * *

TIME SKIP :D -2 weeks later-

I woke up to running water and the clanging of dishes being moved around. It had been just about a little over two weeks since I had started staying with Jacob, who I now called Jake or JB. His dad Billy had yet to come home, and I was starting to think Jacob had made the whole 'I live with my dad' thing up. Either that or his dad needed to get away and was taking a long awaited vacation. I hadn't seen any of his so called friends either, which was fine by me. We had been over the Cullen's house almost everyday this and last week, but no one seemed to mind.

Today I decided to just hang out with Bella. I grabbed my clothes and a towel and made my way to the bathroom. I did my daily routine and got dressed. I put on a navy blue skirt with a short sleeved white blouse and a vest. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided to go without the vest and tossed it back on the bed when I got into Jake's room. I dug under the bed and retrieved my shoes before heading into the front room.

"Bella!" I announced shock. "You're here early!" I said hugging her.

"Yeah, I came early, but Jake told me you like to sleep in late, so I just hung out with Jake until you woke up."

"Oh that's cool." I said taking a seat and sitting Indian style. Jake came over and handed me a bowl of cereal.

"Thanks!"

Jake took a seat next to Bella and made himself comfortable.

"So how long have you been here Bella? I hope I didn't make you wait too long, did I?"

"No, it's fine. I've been here for maybe about an hour or so."

"Oh jeez, I'm Sorry! Jake can be so boring at times."

"Says you, Bella likes my company." Jake said.

"Yeah, only if she enjoys sleeping – woah! That sounded kinda wrong." I said laughing a little.

Bella turned a light shade of pink.

I finished my cereal before it got all soggy, and sat it on the table. I wiped my mouth and jumped up grabbing Bella's hand.

"Let's go Bella!"

Bella got up and said bye to Jake as I practically dragged her out the door.

"Aren't you going to say bye?"

"He'll be there when we get back."

I slid into the passengers seat, and waited for Bella to turn the car on, but she didn't. Instead she turned and looked at me without saying a word. I stared back at her with a questioning smile.

I was glad to spend time with another normal human, although Jake could pass for one in my book. Bella snapped out of her trance and started the car.

"You don't mind if I plug up my tunes do you?" I asked.

"No, go ahead." She answered.

It had been awhile since I listened to them last. I plugged my ipod on and hit shuffle. Earthquake by The Used started to play, and I began to sing along.

"You have a nice voice." Bella murmured to herself.

I didn't think I was meant to hear her, but I replied anyway.

"You think so? Thanks." I said smiling. "It's always been a kind of hobby or pastime of mines."

"I see." Bella replied. "So where are you from, did you grow up here in Forks?"

"Around, I've been here for a while now, but I was born in California."

Bella nodded her head but said nothing as she continued to drive.

"So where are we heading?"

"To a little spot where they have an arcade and serve drinks, nothing special."

"Sounds good to me."

The next song to start playing was I Miss You by Blink – 182 which was one of my old favorites.

"You really like your music, don't you?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah, we can change it if you want."

"It's okay, I'm fine." Bella stated.

After about 20 minutes or so we were finally there. We walked in and found ourselves a table before ordering something to drink.

"So Bells, tell me about yourself." I said leaning forward and resting my head in my hands.

"What do you what to know?" she asked.

"IDK, tell me something you'd tell others."

Bella hesitated with the question, unsure on how she wanted to answer.

"Um . . . I don't really. . ." she trailed off.

"Oh I get it, you're the shy type. How cute." I said in a baby voice.

Our waiter came back and handed us our drinks. His nametag read K.C. and he was a mega hottie. But he was totally checking Bella out. He walked away after making sure we had everything, or more like if Bella had everything. I was grinning madly by the time he walked away.

"Oh my gosh Bella, he was _so _checking you out!"

"What?" she asked looking genuinely shocked and turning a light shade of red.

"Chea! You should go talk to him. Oh wait, that's right you've got Edwardo. I forgot you two are an item." I said snickering while winking at Bella, which only succeeded in making her turn even redder.

"So." She said smiling shyly.

"Jeez! You're so cute, I remember when I was shy like you."

Then I heard the background music.

"FLY! By Sugar Ray."

It had been so long since I had heard that song. It always put me in a good mood. For some reason I was having a really good time and enjoying myself, something I hadn't felt like in ages so it seemed.

"I just wanna fly. Put your arms around me baby, put your arms around me baby!" I sang while dancing in my chair.

Bella started to laugh at how silly I was acting.

"People are looking, stop it." She laughed.

"All around the world statues crumble for me! Who knows how long I've loved you!"

Bella began to blush as I guess more and more people began to take notice to our table.

"Let's give 'em something to look at Bella, loosen up doll face!" I teased.

Then K.C. made his way to our table again.

"There's a karaoke machine, everyone kinda over looks it, but you guys can use it if you want."

"Hells yeah!" I said jumping up. "C'mon Bella, please? It'll be fun, let's try it!" I begged.

"I don't know . . ."

"I'll pick a song we both know okay? I promise."

"Fine." Bella agreed half-heartedly.

Some people clapped as we got onto the small mock stage. I flipped through some of the songs and grinned when I found my selection.

"Okay, guys! I'm about to go boy band on ya, if you're a girl or had a daughter or sister you'll remember this from the 90s."

Bella's eyes widen. "What song?"

Then the music started and I swear Bella's face was the same color as a tomato.

"It's tearin up my heart when I'm with you!"

"But when we are apart, I feel it too!" some girl yelled from her table.

I pointed at her and we sang the next line together.

"And no matter what I do, I feel the pain. With or without you."

I motioned for to come up and join me and she nearly flew out of her seat. At that same time Bella slyly made her way off stage.

"Baby I can't understand, just why we can't be lovers. Things are getting out of hand. Trying too much, but baby we can win."

Then the girl next to me started to clap on beat.

We sung for what seemed like hours. By then we were running through the tables of people we had gained. This guy at the pinball machine whistled and whooo at us, and I made my way towards him. We were on our last song, because as it turns out, people actually wanted a turn now.

"All the small things!" I sang before putting the mic next to the boy's mouth.

"True care, truth brings." He finished.

"I'll take one lift, your ride, best trip!" I sang.

"Say it ain't so, I will not go. Turn the lights off, carry me home!" We sang together.

After the song ended I passed the mic on to the next people and the guy next to the pinball machine asked my name.

"Trisha." I said brightly.

"Embry."

"Cool name." I replied back.

I had no clue as to where Bella had disappeared to and I didn't care. Embry was pretty good looking, but something about him seemed familiar, I just couldn't place it. I stretched up on my tippy toes to run my fingers through his long wavy hair.

"Man _how _tall are you?" I asked still on my tippy toes.

"Tall enough, shrimp." He laughed.

"Hey I'll still kick your ass!" I warned.

He laughed again and tilted his head back so I really had to reach.

"I wanna braid your hair." I said losing my balance a bit.

Embry steadied me by placing his hand on the small of my back.

"Hey Em, who's this?" asked a voice.

Embry dropped his arm down as I turned around to face who was talking when my smile dropped completely. Now I know why Embry seemed so damn familiar, he was friends with Jake. What, was every Native American friends with Jake and a wolf too? I stiffened the slightest bit as Embry threw his arm over by shoulders.

"Hey guys, this is Trisha, she's an awesome entertainer."

"I bet she is." Mutter Paul.

I was about to say something when another guy I didn't recognize spoke first.

"Embry what are you doing? That's Jacob's girl."

"WHAT!" we both nearly shouted.

Embry's arm dropped away from me.

"I thought – you mean? I didn't know." Embry stammered.

"_YES. This is the one he told our secret to." _The boy said.

Them and this secret was getting annoying. Okay yes it was a big deal, and yes I was an outsider. But couldn't they trust their own friend's judgement?

"Jared, I had no idea."

"Look at you getting all close" Jared said looking at me.

"What was that about what did you look like to me?" Paul sneered.

"Hey you better watch what you say to me." I all but growled back.

Then Seth came and stepped between us.

"Cut the shit Paul." Leah muttered.

"Trisha what's going on?" Bella's voice came as she made her way through.

Somehow I had managed to just about get on the wrong side of almost every wolf except for Jacob, Seth, and maybe Embry.

"Trisha what's going on?" Bella asked again, taking in the hostile atmosphere that had seemed to develop.

"Yes Trisha, do tell how Jake imprinted on you and you're down here all over his friend."

"What?" gasped Bella.

"First off, I don't even _know_ what IMPRINTING is, second I'm _NOT_ Jacob's girl, and Paul if you imply _one more thing_ about me I will see to it, that I rip your tongue out and shove it down your throat."

Then the one named Jared whistled. "That's a nasty mouth you got there. Paul was right."

"Bite me."

"I think it's time we go." Bella said grabbing my arm.

"Hey." I stuttered as she pulled me along and out the door.

"What was that about?" she asked worried.

"I have no idea." I said just as worried and confused.

What the hell did I really do anyway?

Bella took be back to the Cullen's where Alice had been waiting for me so she could play human dress up with me. I didn't even bother to think of a way out of it. I tried telling her I couldn't walk in five inch heels to save my life but she insisted. Besides, I was distracted. I really wanted to know what this imprinting business was.

"Bella?" I asked as we walked into the house.

"Hm?" She replied as Edward took her by the waist.

I sat down on the floor next to the coffee table.

"What exactly does imprint mean?" I ask.

I heard Alice giggle and she made her way into the room followed by Emmett who had a huge shit eating grin on his face.

"So Jake finally did it then, huh?" Emmett asked.

"Did what?"

"Guys shut up! She doesn't know what it means!" Bella hissed.

"Well what _does_ it mean?" I asked seriously feeling out of the loop.

"Um, I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this. Why don't you ask Jake?"

"Is it that bad? Tell me what is it?"

I saw the smallest hint of a smirk play on Edward's lips as if this were all amusing to him.

"Nevermind." I sighed. "I'll drop it for now, I'm tired. Alice I'll try on shoes tomorrow I promise."

"Fine, fine." Alice whined.

Despite Bella driving like an old woman, we made it back home to Jake's house in no time.

I waved as Bella drove off then made my way up the ramp to the door. It was about time I got my own key, I believed.

"Jake open up, I'm back." I called through the door.

There was no answer.

"Jake, it's me Trisha. Are you decent? Lemme in!" I said stomping my foot.

"Please Jake? I'm sorry for whatever it is I did." I called thinkning maybe he'd talked to his friends.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. Whatever you want, I'll even stop bugging you during –

I was cut off as the door cracked open.

I sighed in relief.

"'Bout time Jake." I sighed as the door opened wider.

It wasn't Jake who answered the door. It was some old man in a wheelchair . . . it was Jake's dad!

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

1. i started writing this in 2010 when i was still in high school (im just copying it because i had up to chapter like 11 or 12 prewritten.)

2. the songs where all picked at random thanks to shuffle on my itunes library when ever i wrote this (lol i dont even have these songs anymore T-T)

3. here's a pic of how i picture Embry (ill leave Jacob to you guys).com/media/set/?set=a.149048531811266.21537.100001183592535#!fbid=149486445100808&set=a.149048531811266.21537.100001183592535&type=1&theater

4. Okay so Heres a lil background info on Trisha. I havent decided if i wanna go into her pass life or not yet. But just to let it be known,

Trisha is half Native American. Her mom was Native American and passed away when she was young, and her dad is French Canadian and a quater Black. (he's alive btw and stationed in Iraq - where he will stay ._.)

Okay thats it for now. leave questions you have for me in reviews and ill answer them ^^

Ja mata~


	8. Chapter 8

Okay guys here's chapter 8!

I enjoyed this chapter a lot reading over it. the last part is in Jacob's POV!

Um i wanted people to know what Embry looked like, because he's my favorite besides Jacob. I posted a link on my profile, but if youre too lazy just look up Embry Krys on google. ^^

He was the original Jacob Black for the movie who got bumped to Embry and then just bumped all together :/

Hope you enjoy!~

* * *

Chapter 8

"Uh . . . hi? I'm Trisha nice to meet you." I said sweetly.

Aw, crap! This is_ not_ how I wanted to meet Jake's dad!

At that moment Jacob decided to come out of the back with some shorts on and no shirt while drying off his still dripping hair with a towel.

"Dad you're back!" he said shocked.

"Jake what's going on here? Was this girl staying here with you?"

"Well, yeah kinda dad, I was planning on telling you as soon as you got back, but –

"What were you thinking Jake?"

Jake's dad rolled over to him in the wheelchair and I stepped into the house closing the door quietly behind me.

"Dad listen for a second, I found her –

"An where exactly was she sleeping?"

_Uh oh_ . . . I knew where this was heading.

"In my room, I slept here on the couch."

Billy paused for a second and frowned.

"So you two kids have been here, alone? For two weeks?"

"Yes dad."

"What clothes does she have?"

"Bella took her shopping." Jacob clipped.

The tension was becoming thick.

"Why couldn't she stay with Bella?"

"Dad, Bella's with the Cullen's now. You _know_ that."

Billy shot a skeptical look my way as if saying_ I wasn't born yesterday_ and I just smiled innocently.

"I saw you early at the arcade today." He announced. "And don't think for a second I don't know something went on here. I saw how you act around the opposite sex."

"Dad!" Jacob yelled annoyed.

"Mr. Black I can assure you nothing went on here that you should worry about, and as for earlier today . . . I'm just naturally friendly is all." I said smiling again.

I think my smile was getting faker and faker by the second, but I still tried to hold it up.

"Maybe a little _too_ friendly." He stated.

My phony smile dropped and I frowned. I was tired of all of Jacob's family and friends thinking I was some kind of whore. They were acting like SLUT was tattooed on my forehead and Jacob was some fourteen year old little boy.

"Jake she can't stay here anymore, it's not right and you know why."

"Dad where is she suppose to go? You can't just kick her out."

"Take her to Bella's, I'm sure Charlie won't mind at all." He said wheeling himself into his room. "I expect her gone by morning and that's final Jacob." He finished, shutting the door behind him.

The room was meet with silence before I broke it and sighed heavily.

"Back to the streets I guess, it was nice while it lasted."

"You're not going back to the streets."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"You'll stay with the Cullen's"

"What? Nu uh! _No way_." I said shaking my head.

"What? I thought you liked the Cullens!" he protested.

"Yeah! But not enough to live with a group of freaking vampires!"

"Bella does it." Jacob stated.

"Yeah, she also happens to be dating one too. Besides I like to think I still have at least some common sense left!" I said throwing up my hands.

"Okay, okay, _fine._ I just thought you were tougher than Bella is all."

"Ha! Well I guess you thought – wait _what?_ You think Bella is tougher than me? Of as if – not even! You're lucky I'm easily influenced."

"Does that mean you'll stay with them?"

"Yes." I stated crossing my arms and turning my head from him.

When he didn't say anything I looked back at him and he looked upset.

"What is it?"

"Trisha I'm really sorry about this . . ."

"It's okay, it's not like it's your fault nobody likes me." I said laughing half heartedly. "I am kind of a flirt to be kind of fair, but I can't really help it, it's a bad habit I picked up being on my own and all."

"Just to be on the safe side we'd better go now." Jacob stated not sounding to swell.

I sighed but went to open the door. "And I just left there too."

This time instead of taking the bike, we took his car. It was quiet on the way to the Cullen's. Then out of nowhere there was howling.

"Shit." Jake muttered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sam, he's the leader of the pack . . . he'll just have to wait until after I get you to the Cullen's place."

"Jake watch out!" I shrieked.

Right there in the middle of the road, something decided to run right in front of the car. Jake swerved to miss it and slammed on the brakes.

"What the hell Jared?" Jake yelled.

"Jared? _That_ was Jared?" I asked breathless.

Jacob threw the car in reverse and then drove forward picking up some speed. We made it to the dirt road and then he pulled the car to a stop.

"Why are we stopping? What are you doing?"

"Get out here, Edward will hear you. I gotta go."

"But –

"I'll see you soon, bye!" he said running off into the shadows leaving me there in the car.

"UGH!"

I sat there for about a minute before I got out and slammed the door shut. I kicked the stupid tire and then turned around to start walking to Edward's house when I literally ran into him.

"Mind telling me what happened?"

"Besides Jake's daddy giving me the boot, and then Jake ditching me for some guy name Samuel, nothing much." I said shrugging.

Jacob's POV :O *SQUEALS*

I hurried to meet Sam and the others; I was in enough trouble as it was and didn't need to add to it by being late.

_Damn straight you're in trouble,_ Paul thought to me.

_That's enough Paul,_ Sam's voice came. _Are you almost here Jacob?_

_Yeah, give me one more minute._

When I arrived everyone was already there, except Embry of course who had given up the wolf life. Turns out the girl he's crushing on in school probably wouldn't like this kind of stuff and likes his hair long. I told him he was wasting his time, he hadn't imprinted on her or anything, but then again, how was I one to talk?

Seth and Quil came to stand by me while Jared, Paul, and Leah stood by Sam.

_Jacob . . . I've heard some things floating around about you and some girl from many people, but now I'd like to hear it from you._

_Thank you Sam. That's what I've been trying to do the whole damn time. Is tell my side of the story._

_The floor is your's now, began when ever you're ready._

I sighed and began my story.

_I was going for a run to try and clear my mind, but that wasn't working for obvious reasons, so I decided to shift back into human form and just walk for a bit. When I did turn back into human form I picked up the scent of a bloodsucker that wasn't the Cullen family. I started to follow it when I heard a girl scream._

_She was being attacked, so I fazed back into wolf form, but as fate would have it I was the only one in wolf form now. I attacked and killed the vampire that was attacking the girl, when I realized the girl had a pretty nice sized gash on the back of her leg that was bleeding. _

_She was pushed up against the wall with her eyes screwed shut trying to become one with the stupid wall as if that would help her. So I took that chance to faze back._

_IN FRONT OF HER? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? _Paul butted in.

_Paul, Jacob is speaking. _Sam warned.

_Anyway like I was saying, she was way too busy shutting her eyes to notice anything so I fazed back. I thought she was gonna miss the obvious and think the wolf ran off when I got there. But apparently I should have given her more credit because she but two and two together and had found me out._

_But she had hit her head pretty hard and I was confident I could convince her otherwise or maybe she'd forget on her own. She tried to run and get away from me but that didn't last at all due to her messed up leg. So I picked her up and took her to the hospital._

_Since I brought her they wanted me to stay and answer some questions about her, but I told them I didn't know anything. It was just by chance that Carlisle was her doctor. I asked him did he know anything about a vampire coming in town to visit them and he said no, so I took his word for it._

_Then she woke up and Carlisle went to check on her when she started straining her voice for a nurse. So I walked into to see what her problem was. Apparently she thought Carlisle was a vampire, which she was right but she didn't have any proof. She had completely forgotten about me._

_After we calmed her down we found out she was basically homeless. Carlisle thought it would be a good idea for her to stay with me until we figured something else out. So I did and arranged for Bella and Alice to get her some clothes. But of course when she meet Alice she got all wary and was quick to point out how odd the Cullen's seemed._

_She tried to run away and ended up falling again. While we tried to calm her, something must have happened, because she suddenly remembered I could change into a wolf. Then she passed out. After she woke up and we got her to calm down she calmly (thanks to Jasper) accepted the fact that she was surrounded by the supernatural._

_Then she started staying with me and that's where all of you guys came in jumping to conclusions! You see guys? No telling her our secret for no reason and NO IMPRINTING._

There was a brief moment of silence before Sam finally spoke.

_Jake when where you planning on telling me or the others about this, if we hadn't found out?_

Sam just let all the questions roll out at once. With each question I felt my patience slipping more and more.

_And how long did you think it would take before she was stable enough to be back on her feet?_

_You said it yourself that she was homeless before right?_

_Did you really think it would be alright for her to just stay with you until she was stable enough to move out?_

_Don't you realize how long that could have taken?_

_What so you just wanted me to leave her out on the streets again to let something else attack her?_

_Pretty much. _Leah thought.

_Shut the hell up Leah. _I barked at her.

_Jake we aren't the police or firefighters. We protect people from the vampires nothing more._

_So I can save her from a vampire but turn my back when it comes to everything else?_

_Jake I understand she needs help, but it's not your place to take actions into your own hands and help her. You have your own things to deal with._

_Did you even stop and think about the pack at all?_

_No, what do you want me to say Sam? _

_You had to imprint on her. Why do you care so much about her anyways. _Leah muttered.

_No Leah, we'd all know if he imprinted on her or not, its got to be something else. _Quil commented.

_I dunno Jake's a weird one. _Jared stated. _You all saw how he acted over Bella and he didn't imprint on her either._

_Something HAD to happen between them for him to forget about Bella like that. It's not like Bella gave him the time of the day anyway, I bet Trisha is way more satisfying if you get my drift. _Paul stated.

_Shut your damn trap Paul! _I growled. He had absolutely no right to talk about Bella or Trisha that way.

_So Jake tell me . . . I'm just curious, so nothing happened that was interesting between you two? Like at all? _Quil asked smugly.

I paused for a second. What was he trying to get at? Okay so Trisha had a pretty bold personality but that didn't mean anything. For a spilt second I unconsciously thought of our pass encounters. _Shit_. A second was all it took.

_Ew, Jake you pig that's gross! _Leah yelled. (IDK i think you'll be able to guess what everyone elses comments are for, i dont wanna confuse people here, so Leah's comment is just in general to Jake having pervy thoughts about Trisha).

_She saw you naked? _Seth and Jared yelled.

_What the hell was that thing with the cupcake? Dear god she was doing that for you?_ Paul kept going on.

_Damnit Paul shut up and get your mind outta the gutter!  
_

_Why? Yours was obviously there._

_SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! Its none of you guys business!_

_Jacob's right. _Sam thought.

_I'm leaving._

_Jake wait._

_What?_

_She can't stay with you anymore . . . not until we figure things out and find a middle ground. You understand?_

_Yeah I got it. _I said already leaving.

* * *

Woah! that was crazy! No one seems to want to except trisha, but whyyy D: ?

It always takes something like this to happen for someone to realize their feelings for someone ^^ lol

oh btw

NOTE: Okay I don't really see Billy as someone to really care too much and meddle in his kids life, but since the whole 'Bella thing' I made him kind of wary of Jacob taking an interest in a new girl, because he's worried his son will get hurt again. ),: poor billy willy is worried~

lol okay im done for now


	9. Chapter 9

Okayy. So I've been running around doing just about everything, BUT updating my story. And Im sorry -_-

I was taking a small break that wasnt suppose to last past the 26th (went to an awesome SOAD concert on the 24th of last month :D)

Unfortunate for me -_- I ran staright inot some mama drama after that, that left me devoid and detached from just about everything and then after I broke out of my moody ways I realized I had about 2 days to but together a whole bonfire shindig that took place two days ago :)

So sadly this chapter is really short but I HAD to post something, it was driving me insane! And the crappy news keeps acoming, I start work tomorrow D:

oh noz! I probably won't have time to updat until next week, but Im going to try and pull some stings here . . . okay enough excuses heres chapter 9!

* * *

Chapter 9

-Trisha's POV-

I was in what was now my room listening to my ipod while letting my nails dry after Alice had just finished painting them.

"Could you at least try and stand right while I buckle these properly?" Alice asked while she knelt down to tie the heels she had forced me into.

"I already told you I don't_ do_ heels" I replied staring down at her.

"Just try, for me? PLEASE!" Alice begged.

"Fine, fine." I said rolling my eyes.

Alice stepped back to look at her handy work and then squealed with barely contained glee.

"You look so _rigtheous_ in this outfit!"

I made my way over to her and wobbled when I tried to go to fast.

_Hey Juliet~ hey I been watching you, every little thing you do . . . _

Alice dug in my pocket and handed me my phone, which was funny because I hadn't given my number out to anyone.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other phone so I asked Hello again, before pulling the phone from my ear and looking at the call to see if the call was dropped, but the time was still going.

"_Hellooo?"_ I asked again.

I heard a grunt and then a muffled sound before the line clicked and the phone call was ended.

_What the hell? _I thought confused.

I hadn't given anyone my number and the few people who did have my number shouldn't have been calling me now. _Nickie?_

"Trisha are you okay?" Alice asked staring at me.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're gripping your cell phone to death and your heart is racing." She stated matter-of-factly.

"That's because it's hot in here and I'm feeling a little dizzy." I blurt out randomly.

Alice had to know I was lying but she dropped the subject and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go downstairs and get you some water then." She said skipping out my room never letting go of my hand.

"Alice wait, I can't walk that fast in these!" I said trying not to trip and keep up with Alice's pace.

Then out of nowhere I just stopped as Jake popped into my head. Apparently Alice didn't catch that, because she kept walking and I ended up tripping to the ground.

"Hey are you okay? Why'd you sto –_ oh_." Alice said helping me up.

"Alice, what does imprint –

"C'mon we need to feed you and get you some water!" she said totally ignoring me.

"_Alice."_ I whine. "Tell me."

"No can do, Jacob needs to tell you that Trisha. Now stop whining and tell me what you want to eat."

"Anything'll do." I muttered darkly.

I was getting pretty tired of everyone dodging my question.

* * *

-Jake's POV-

I had finally made it back home when I remembered I had left the car at the Cullen's.

"Damn." I murmured.

I was ready to just call it a night already.

I reached for my keys on the table that I had just thrown down and headed back towards the door.

"Jake, where are you going son?"

"To get the car dad, I left it out by the Cullen's when Sam called." I replied tiredly.

"Well don't be too long, and don't stop to talk to that girl either."

"Which is it dad? Not letting her stay her or not talking to her at all?" I asked bitterly.

"Jacob, I'm just looking out for what's best for you."

"Why? All you guys have manage to do is make her feel completely unwelcomed, jump down my throat, and make your own messed up conclusions about how you think she is!"

"Jacob I don't want you using that tone with me! I'm your father and I want what is best for you. I don't want what happened between you and Bella to happen again. Don't make the same mistakes! I don't want you to get hurt and used again."

"Why can't you give Trisha a chance? I did. What makes you all so different that you can't?"

"That's just it, Jake. You rushed into this all by yourself without telling anyone. We don't know _a thing_ about this girl! Where she's from, what she wants, her morals, nothing."

"_Her morals?_ You sure weren't worried about Bella's morals dad." I spat. "She's homeless. What do you want me to say? I don't know what kind of morals she has or what her past was like, but I know how she is now and she doesn't deserve the way everyone is treating her."

"We don't know her Jake!" Billy shouted.

"Then get to know her!" I yelled right back.

"Of course we're going to have our defenses up. We're looking out for your best interest, not hers. Something you should think about doing! You think I knew you and Bella where going to end up the way you two did? I don't want a repeat of that son, I don't want to ever see you that broken again."

"I'm not that same innocent kid anymore dad. I can handle myself now. You have to let me learn from my mistakes. I know at first sight you can get the wrong idea about Trisha, and she can be difficult at times, but she's nowhere near as bitchy as Leah and we deal with her. Trisha may be a little rough around the edges, but I know behind all the sarcasm she means well."

"Jake . . ." Billy said tiredly.

"Let me finish." I asked lightly now that we where done yelling.

"I know you worry dad. And honestly I'm glad you do, but I know what I'm doing here. You probably have a lot of doubts about Trisha and her past, and that's normal. But who are we to judge her? She could have done the same thing to us when she found out our secret or the Cullen's but she didn't."

I unlocked the door and looked at my dad one last time.

"Just think about it for a while okay?"

When he didn't answer I left.

* * *

It would have been quicker to morphed back into a wolf, but I was in no hurry to get home. When I finally made it to the car I got in slamming the door behind me. My mind wondered to Trisha and how she was adjusting to her new living arrangements. I knew she wouldn't be sleep yet and the Cullen's didn't sleep, so I put the car in drive and went over there.

I pulled into their driveway and parked.

Who would have thought I'd be going to the Cullen's house so much, of my own free will, and not because of Bella? It was crazy how things were changing.

"JAKE!"

I look out the car window and see Trisha dashing towards my car. Alice was in the door way along with Emmett and they both had smirks on their faces.

'_Oh great.' _I thought.

"JACOB BLACK."

I waited for Trisha to stop breathing heavy before answering her.

"What is it?" I asked warily.

Why did she still have this much energy left over?

"You are going to tell me what imprinting is and you are going to tell me _now!"_

I'm sure my face gave away how dumbfounded I was.

Trisha walked over to the passengers side and got in before locking the doors and taking the key out of the ignition and dropping it into her shirt.

"Hey!" I complained.

"Tell me now." She demanded.

_Fantastic._ How in the hell was I suppose to tell Trisha what imprinting was when everyone else had already given her the idea that I had imprinted on her? This was going to be awkward either way.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Ooh~! A flicker of light on Trisha's past . . . Im still not sure if I wanna bring up her past affairs yet .

And Im just going to say this now, for those of you who dont know . . . Im making this up as I go / how unprofessinal? Oh Well.

LMAO I made Alice say righteous xD bwhahaha

Btw: here's wat Alice dressed Trisha in (but not these shoes I couldnt find the exact ones I wanted) :

http:/www. p o l y v o r e . com /rock_attitude/set?id=28870165


End file.
